The long range goals of the program are to contribute to a basic understanding of the pathophysiology of thrombus formation and resolution. Specific areas of investigation include: structure of adult and fetal fibrinogen; the mechanism of fibrin self-assembly; structure and function of the Cold-Insoluble Globulin of Plasma (CIg); pathways of fibrinogen turnover and catabolism; the nature of cellular fibrinogen synthesis, assembly, and secretion.